


Strings of Light

by kimfairybjb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimfairybjb/pseuds/kimfairybjb
Summary: Based on @iKONpicfics' post:It's his dream to see the Northern Lights. Today, his dream has finally become a reality. His heart swells because he's happy. But at the same time, he's in pain. Reality hit him hard that seeing the Northern Lights with you will forever remain a dream.(plot based on @iKONpicfics ; creation and writing by me)





	Strings of Light

A smile bitterly formed on his lips. Though pained and controlled, his eyes still gazed at her. The look on her face was enough to pierce into his aching heart and force him to step back and retreat. The smile that’ve been etched in his heart forever was painted in front of him. Who was he to stop her when he also had his own dreams to fulfill?

“Y’know... I hope we meet again someday... Maybe then, it’ll finally fall into place. If not, then it’s not yet the end.”

Diane looked at him in the eyes. Though smiling, there was pain hidden away within her eyes that Yunhyeong failed to notice. The cloud of pain fogged his perspective and he missed this detail. He would normally notice everything especially the smallest of details, but this felt different from the norm. Yunhyeong took in a deep breath before nodding enthusiastically and smiling at her. Offering her a hug and patting her back to show his support. Yet every second that hug lasted, his heart cracked in pieces. Though he knew he was a positive man, even he knew it was impossible for them to meet again.

 

\--- --- ---

 

“Yunhyeong-hyuuung~!! Come on!! Can you move fasteeeerrrr????” Chanwoo whined as he wiggled his body on the couch. He’s been waiting for the older to finish packing up lunch when Yunhyeong seemed to have been caught in another flashback. It’s been happening a lot lately. Yunhyeong stares into space as if reliving a memory or suddenly drowning in a flashback. The members were starting to worry about his mental state but he kept telling them that it was nothing.

“Yuuunnnnhhhyyyeeeoooonnnngg-hhhhyyuuuuuunnnnnggg!!” Chanwoo whined again, this time louder and more irritating.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m done, I’m done!” Yunhyeong answered, panic laced into his words.

“Stop yelling and start helping him.” Hanbin said, hitting Chanwoo’s shoulder before heading to the kitchen and looking at Yunhyeong’s back. “You alright hyung?” Hanbin called out, and Yunhyeong just smiled at him while nodding.

“Almost done... here!” Yunhyeong said, presenting his lunchbox to Hanbin. There was worry in the leader’s eyes and Yunhyeong felt his heart hammer inside his chest. He’s been under constant scolding from Hanbin and Jinhwan since he’s been out of it lately. So seeing the same eyes from the leader made him nervous.

“Hyung... I really think you should talk to us about this.” Hanbin said, disregarding the lunchbox that Yunhyeong had presented. The older just bit his lower lip, unsure of what to say. Hanbin just sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m fine Hanbin-ah. I’ll be fine.” Yunhyeong answered, trying to hide the nervousness he felt.

“I hope so. I hope you won’t show this kind of face to the fans. It’ll be the last time they’ll see us and I don’t want them to be left with worry.” Hanbin grabbed the lunchbox and turned away from Yunhyeong before he could say anything. Yunhyeong pursed his lips, he knew he was fine but his mind keeps repeating things from the past. He sighed before following Hanbin. Chanwoo had already opened the door for them and they ventured out into the world.

 

 

“We’re finally gonna see it!” Bobby bounced in excitement, making sure to shake Jinhwan in the process. The older just clicked his tongue while glaring before the wild one let him go. Jinhwan shook his head before sighing at Bobby.

“Stop it, you’re making me dizzy.” Jinhwan scolded but Bobby just scrunched his face in joy. He was definitely excited to see the northern lights. Yunhyeong stared at Bobby’s joy-filled face. He was happy to see his members happy but there was this tight squeeze in his heart that he can’t seem to disregard. Unknowingly, he had been frowning a lot and everyone noticed this. The first to point it out was the ever loving sunshine of the group.

“Yunhyeong-hyung... is something the matter...?” Donghyuk asked, carefully placing his arm over Yunhyeong’s shoulders. The older looked at the concerned eyes that gazed at him. For the first time after leaving the house, he smiled.

“Mm... Don’t mind this old one. I was just getting dizzy because of Bobby.” Yunhyeong answered but Donghyuk just raised his brows with a playful smile on his lips.

“Do you want me to tackle him on the ground? Junhoe and I are taking bets. Jinhwan-hyung already gave me the go signal and $50.” Donghyuk said, wiggling his brows at Yunhyeong. The latter’s eyes widened, immediately halting his steps.

“Donghyuk-ah, I don’t think you should do that. What would people say if—” Yunhyeong’s scolding was cut short when Donghyuk chuckled. “I was kidding hyung... You were just too gloomy.” Donghyuk said, squeezing the older’s shoulder.

A sigh escaped Yunhyeong’s lips, he looked so worn out that Donghyuk got even more concerned. “You little rascal, what were you planning to do to me?!” Bobby suddenly popped out of nowhere, grabbing Donghyuk’s hoodie and shuffling the younger’s hair.

“Ah hyuuunnngg!!!” Donghyuk complained but Yunhyeong was relieved to get him off his back.

 

The moment they all took their seats, Yunhyeong let out a breath of relief. He was luckily at the window aisle and he didn’t have anyone to sit with He wanted to at least clear his mind before going into the filming location. He covered his face with his hands before rubbing his face.

“Why did it have to be the northern lights...?” Yunhyeong whispered to himself.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Congratulations! The PD approved the request so we’re taking you guys to Canada for the final wintertime DVD!” One of the staff announced just when the meal arrived in front of them. The iKON members were all seated in a restaurant as a meeting ensued about the plans for their schedule. The members were quite thrilled to know about the destination.

“What are we gonna do there exactly?” Jinhwan asked, pulling the other’s interest.

“You’ll know when we get there. But there’s one activity for sure. I think it was the Northern Lights viewing.” The staff said.

The members looked at each other with satisfied eyes, this was such an amazing finale for their last DVD. After all these years, the Northern Lights would be the best memory they could leave to their fans.

Amidst the cheers and joyous excitement, one of the members sat still and in silence. Yunhyeong felt his heart race inside his chest, unsure why this would happen after all these years. The inner turmoil he faced crept out of his face and the oldest was fast to notice. Throughout the meal, Jinhwan kept an eye on Yunhyeong who didn’t seem like himself. The smile on his face was obviously fake and he kept stammering while he talked.

 

At the end of the meal everyone thanked the staff for feeding them but Jinhwan pulled Yunhyeong aside to talk to the guy. Yunhyeong doesn’t really drink but he agreed, knowing he can’t say no to the oldest.

“So what’s it about?” Jinhwan asked after seeing Yunhyeong down his first shot. Yunhyeong coughed a bit before finally answering Jinhwan’s question. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You weren’t too... happy to hear about the trip.” Jinhwan said, focusing his eyes on Yunhyeong’s hand. It started to fidget and before the latter knew it, he started playing with his own fingers. A nervous tick.

“I don’t usually ask if it’s nothing but you looked like you’re about to pass out because of it.” Jinhwan explained, pouring soju on Yunhyeong’s empty glass.

“It’s nothing important... I just... remembered this old memory. y’know... those things you just wanna forget?” Yunhyeong said and Jinhwan just raised his brows, nodding in agreement.

“To the things we wanna forget!” Jinhwan said, raising his glass to a toast.

 

 

“Y’know... she’s probably out there having so much fun.” Yunhyeong slurred but Jinhwan still understood him. Finishing 3 bottles of Soju, Yunhyeong was well buzzed while Jinhwan was just at that point where he was almost tipsy.

“She’s probably enjoying the freedom.” Jinhwan said, as if knowing what Yunhyeong was talking about.

“Do you think... it was the best to let her go?” Yunhyeong asked, looking at the soju bottle on the table. Tears were already threatening to fall from his eyes. For some reason he can hear her voice nagging at him. Telling him that he shouldn’t drink carelessly because if people see this side of him it might cause trouble. And yet... he was ready to get in trouble for her but…

“Things happen for a reason. And... It’s just up to us to find that reason.” Jinhwan said, pouring soju in his glass. “If you didn’t let her go...Would you have this kind of future?” Jinhwan asked, looking carefully at Yunhyeong’s face. He knew that the other was almost at the edge and with the harsh words he’s throwing, Yunhyeong will surely break.

“I… I still love her hyung...” Yunhyeong’s words came out as a whisper. His voice cracked before bursting into tears. His heart re-lived the moment she smiled. No matter how painful it was, he still loved her. He still hoped for that day she promised that they’ll be together. He still wanted her. And if she ever appeared in front of him again, he will welcome her with open arms… never to let her go again.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Yunhyeong-ah, food’s out. Do you wanna eat?” Yunhyeong’s brows furrowed when he opened his eyes. He didn’t even notice that he had fallen asleep in the plane. A sigh escaped his lips before finally looking at the staff.

“Ah, I-I think I’ll pass for now.” Yunhyeong answered. The staff nodded his head before leaving and just behind him revealed Jinhwan’s eyes staring directly at Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong just smiled with pursed lips, hoping at Jinhwan wouldn’t notice the nervousness in it. He looked away before anything could happen and turned on his side to continue sleeping.

 

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

“Aurora Borealis!”

Yunhyeong was surprised to hear a voice talking about the Northern light. Someone other than him knows about Northern Lights? That’s quite fascinating especially since he’s been in love with the magical sky since he was little. Normally people his age wouldn’t know about it so he was surprised to hear someone call it out. He moved his eyes from the magazine on his hand to the owner of the voice. She was a petite girl who had black hair and a lovely set of shimmering eyes. Her smile was the first thing he noticed and it if it was possible, he thought it was definitely love at first sight.

“It’s the Aurora Borealis! Isn’t it magical?” She continued, pulling a chair and sitting beside him. “I’ve always dreamed of seeing it with my own eyes.”

Yunhyeong wasn’t the type to start small conversations and he wasn’t sure how to respond. His shyness was controlling his tongue and that second, he was unsure what to answer her.

“Oh… I’m sorry for surprising you. I just… really like the Northern Lights. My parents met there and I keep seeing their pictures with it that it makes me want to experience that kind of magic in my life.” She explained. “I’m… Diana by the way. You… are?” she asked, reaching out her hand and hoping that he’d react to that at least.

“Y-Y-Yunhyeong…” He answered, reaching for her hand and shaking it. The worry in her face vanished the moment he shook her hands and it was immediately replaced with the most beautiful smile Yunhyeong has ever seen in his life.

 

 

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

 

 

“Yunhyeong!”

Yunhyeong turned around to smile at the source of the voice. Her radiating beauty brought happiness in his heart. Her smile was so contagious he couldn’t stop himself from smiling even more. She laughed the moment his arms wrapped around her tiny frame. It was such a blissful moment for the both of them.

“Finally done with school.” Diana sighed, snaking her arms on Yunhyeong’s waist. Yunhyeong couldn’t help but smell her fragrant hair before rubbing his cheek on it.

“You always smell so nice.” Yunhyeong commented before tightening the hug.

“You always smell my hair!” Diana said, scrunching her face and showing off how displeased she was. She shook her head, and he smiled as her bangs wiggled on her forehead. Yunhyeong just shrugged his shoulders and copying her, scrunching up his face too before shaking his head.

“So, where to?” She asked, eyes full of excitement and her adventurous soul waiting to set forth in another journey with him.

“I’ll take you to the best adventure ever!” Yunhyeong proudly said but Diana just rolled her eyes before scoffing.

“The best adventure would be going to see the Northern Lights.” Diana said, raising his brows at him.

“Well then… Maybe not the best but it’s still an adventure. I found a new place I wanna try.” Yunhyeong said, heart skipping as she beamed at him. Her lovely smile was the epitome of beauty. He was madly in love with her and though they didn’t share a lot of things as a common ground, the feeling of finding something new from each other who’s opposite from them sparks their relationship into something new.

Diana’s free soul always led her to adventures that opened her doors to broader options in life. She’s always been one who’s laidback yet spontaneous that it was a miracle she had someone like Yunhyeong by her side. He was the exact opposite and diffidence was the perfect word to describe him. He was shy and mostly satisfied to be in the background. He didn’t have much confidence in himself and his shy behavior often caused problems for him.

“Let’s?” She smiled, offering her hand. He reached out and held it tightly in his grasp.

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

 

Yunhyeong stirred in his sleep and waking up in a flinch. He looked around, confused where he was. The lights were turned off and several screens were up. The plane just experienced turbulence and his body reacted horribly to it. Yunhyeong gave out an audible sigh before resigning back on the seat that he adjusted to become a bed. Biting on his lips, he rubbed his face before sighing in defeat. It was the first time in years since he’s had that dream. Memories of his youth weren’t something he often dreamed about so it was a wonder why he would suddenly see those now. He doesn’t like vivid dreams. They were too real. He hated the fact that they made him remember his old memories that he trapped inside a locked chest in the back of his head. Was it unlocked somehow?

Yunhyeong opened the screen and blinked a few times when the light hit his sleepy eyes. He looked at the time remaining before their arrival and they were just halfway through the ride. He sighed before finally stretching and picking a movie to watch. He didn’t want to drift off to sleep and get those dreams again. He’d much rather watch and busy his mind with the scenes of the movie he’s about to watch.

Yunhyeong picked a movie and put on his earphones. Maybe he can actually think properly after watching. But halfway through the movie, his mind wandered off yet again…

 

 

\--- --- ---

 

“Hey don’t you dare!” Diana threatened, but Yunhyeong had other plans with the water cupped in his palms. His smile was devious and even though Diana didn’t want him to, he still threw it towards her.

“Yunhyeong!!!” Diana complained but the guy just ran away from her. Splashing through the salty water and tripping over nothing. Diana was supposed to get back at him but with what happened to him, she can’t help but just laugh at him while holding her stomach. It was one of those rare days where their day off matched. School was literally eating their time and if schedules weren’t always that convenient for the both of them. But despite that, they’ve been holding on strongly and yet… life does find a way to complicate things.

 

“I heard the news! Congratulations on passing the auditions!” Diana said, shaking her head before pulling her hair back and tying it together. “I knew you’d make it! You’re one talented man!”

“Ah… You heard about that?” Yunhyeong sighed, there was obviously something different with the way he answered and she caught on fast. The dissatisfaction was obvious in his tone and there was a subtle hint of fear. She immediately sat beside him, ears perked and mind cleared.

“You’re afraid?” She asked, trying to throw in baits for him to latch on. Yunhyeong was never one to lie especially to her. But it’s hard for him to open up when he doesn’t know what to say first. Sometimes her spontaneity helps in aiding him. Sometimes.

“I just think… maybe it’s not a great idea. I’m aiming to be an actor but I passed auditions to be an idol. Don’t you think that’s weird?” Yunhyeong asked, looking at his hands that kept fidgeting. Diana could feel the nervous wreck Yunhyeong was just by hearing his voice and she knew how hard it must be for him. She sighed before patting his back.

“Stop doubting yourself. You have the talent plus you work hard. Talent with hard work is a deadly combination. Besides, you’re just beautiful in general. I say go for it!” She smiled, looking eagerly at him. He wasn’t usually one to give up so she wondered if there was something more to this conundrum.

“But… what if…” Yunhyeong started, looking at her with a gaze that she hasn’t seen before. It wasn’t worry nor was it doubt. The way he looked at her felt different, something that she has never felt before. Though hesitant, she still continued to encourage him. “I know you will find the path that’s best for you, Yunhyeong. Don’t ever doubt how amazing you are.”

“I… guess you’re right.”

Yunhyeong’s eyes diverted back into the ocean. Watching the people run about and swim in the water, Yunhyeong just inhaled the salty sea air before smiling back at Diana. He was a great actor and he didn’t want to worry the woman that meant the universe to him.

“I hope this talk made you feel better. Besides, if you ever get to become famous don’t forget to bring me to see the Northern Lights!” Diana smiled, which made Yunhyeong’s heart skip a beat. He patted her head before answering, “You and your addiction to the Northern Lights…”

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

“Yunhyeong-hyung?” Chanwoo called out again, this time shaking Yunhyeong. The older scrambled on his seat, removing his ear phones and looking at the younger with worry.

“W-What is it?” Yunhyeong asked, panic laced into his words along with his face.

“We were asking you about the food you packed.” Chanwoo asked, looking at his hyung. There was worry in his eyes and though he always teased Yunhyeong he knew there was something different about the guy. He couldn’t help but notice that Yunhyeong was just out of it these past few days. Mostly when he was left alone.

“Oh, yeah. Let me get them for you.” Yunhyeong answered before standing form his seat and getting the food that he had prepared hours earlier. He knows the boys get really hungry whenever they fly so he often cooks extra for them. When he got the container, the food he prepared had already mixed together. He sighed in disappointment but he couldn’t help but smile at it. He remembered when Diana tried to cook with him but she messed it all up and they ended up eating ramyun instead.

“Hyung…?” Chanwoo called out and Yunhyeong just smiled at the maknae before scratching his head.

“The food got mixed up. It should still be good.” Yunhyeong explained but the younger didn’t mind. Chanwoo took the container and started eating it with his utensils. Yunhyeong just smiled at him before returning back into his seat. He looked out the window before sighing again. He couldn’t help but feel nostalgic about all these flashbacks but he feels like he needs to just tuck everything away because he knows that with his current status, he’ll never be able to see her again.

A tear finally escaped Yunhyeong’s eyes when he realized what was happening to him. His mind was remembering everything again after hearing of the Northern Lights and this was because he still loved her. His cries turned into silent sobs and he covered his face to muffle the sounds of his cries. He didn’t want the others to worry about him.

But despite his efforts to cover up the sounds he produced, the oldest and the leader looked at him in worry. They’ve never seen Yunhyeong this dejected while avoiding them. Normally Yunhyeong would be one who would look for the members for help but… this was different. Even after sharing a drink with Jinhwan, Yunhyeong still didn’t open up about her even though Jinhwan clearly heard him say that he still loved her. Maybe he can help once they land. Maybe they can offer a helping hand once they get out of the plane. And maybe… they can finally bring back that smile he used to have.

 

 

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

“I got accepted!” Tears of joy fell from Diana’s eyes as she shook the acceptance letter in front of Yunhyeong’s face. The latter was surprised but after taking it and reading the letter, he beamed at her and shared her joy. They were both crying in happiness while celebrating and jumping in a hug, not even minding the people that were looking at them funny.

“This is great news! You got into your dream university!” Yunhyeong said, tightening the hug.

“I’ll finally see the Northern Lights!!” Diana said with glee while hugging him tighter.

Yunhyeong pulled away from the hug before looking at her. “We’ll finally have a chance to see the Northern Lights together.”

They both laughed as they reached onto each other’s cheeks to wipe the tears that had fallen from their eyes. Biting his lower lip, Yunhyeong couldn’t help but admire her beauty as he cupped her face while she smiled at his charming look that brought happiness in her. All of a sudden the world seemed to have stopped moving around them and they could clearly hear each other’s heartbeats thumping as one. That moment proved to be the sweetest one they shared and yet it was also the last moment they were happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…what… what do you mean?” Yunhyeong stammered, the words hardly escaped his lips. His mind was so confused he didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was planning for a beautiful evening with Diana. They were supposed to eat dinner and stargaze. He was supposed to ask her about their future and talk to her all night until it was the right time to greet her for their anniversary. It was supposed to be a romantic night.

“I’m… sorry Yunhyeong. I know this is selfish of me but… with you as an idol trainee and me as an overseas student… it…” Diana sighed, unable to continue talking. The sentences she practiced earlier were now gone from her head. Everything was in a blur and she wasn’t sure what to say to him. She wanted it to end properly, she wanted to see him happy ‘til the very end but for some reason it was impossible to do so. She can clearly see the pain etched in his eyes, the confusion in his face hurts her so much that thinking was becoming hard.

But she knew it was something they needed to do. She knows that ending it now was the most ideal time if she wants to save the good memories. She didn’t want pain to build up and never be able to save their relationship. No matter the reason, they’d never sustain a long distance relationship without risking each of their futures. Though she knows that they both love each other, she wants a future where they’ve both grown into better people and finally meet as each other’s forever. Though she loves him with all her heart, she knows that this wasn’t the end and she prays that it was also the start of their journey to find themselves.

“I… love you. So much. But you and I both know that it won’t work. No matter how hard we try it’ll just cause problems for our future.” Diana said, pain evident in his voice but Yunhyeong couldn’t feel it over his own broken heart. His brain was now processing everything and he was finally feeling the pain replacing his confusion.

“Yunhyeong…” Her hand reached for his and even before she could hold him, he had already taken hers. He squeezed it tightly but making sure not to hurt her.

“We don’t need to end it… Don’t we?” Yunhyeong asked, his voice was pleading and she knew how much he’s hurting. Hearing his voice in pain didn’t help and she knew that hearing it more will only cause her to rethink her decision. She wanted to turn around and leave, but her feet wouldn’t let her. She didn’t want to see Yunhyeong this hurt because of her.

“Yunhyeong… you know how much I love you… and…” Diana cupped his hands with hers. Looking at their hands, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before continuing; “and I think ending it now is better while we still have good memories of each other.”

Yunhyeong couldn’t help but think about what she just said. Was it really the best option? Did they really need to break up instead of trying? What if he—

“I don’t want to give up on my dreams… And I especially don’t want you to give up on yours.” Diana said with conviction in her voice. Though it was all in his head, she knew he’d think of options. Options that would need sacrifices one way or the other. And the guilty look on Yunhyeong’s face said it all.

“Yunhyeong… Listen to me.” Her hands reached for his cheeks, cupping them so he was looking at him. Despite what was happening, they still looked at each other with love in their eyes. Despite the other emotions that filled their faces, they knew love was still overpowering the emotions in their eyes. “I love you. And that won’t change. Even if we go our separate ways, I want you to know that I love you. I love you.”

She forced herself to smile, to show him that she truly did love him. She wanted to be strong in front of him, and to show him that he could trust her. She wanted him to be confident in what they have. It wasn’t just a connection… it was love.

A smile bitterly formed on his lips. Though pained and controlled, his eyes still gazed at her. The look on her face was enough to pierce into his aching heart and force him to step back and retreat. The smile that’ve been etched in his heart forever was painted in front of him. Who was he to stop her when he also had his own dreams to fulfill?

“Y’know... I hope we meet again someday... Maybe then, it’ll finally fall into place. If not, then it’s not yet the end.”

Diane looked at him in the eyes. Though smiling, there was pain hidden away within her eyes that Yunhyeong failed to notice. The cloud of pain fogged his perspective and he missed this detail. He would normally notice everything especially the smallest of details, but this felt different from the norm. Yunhyeong took in a deep breath before nodding enthusiastically and smiling at her. Offering her a hug and patting her back to show his support. Yet every second that hug lasted, his heart cracked in pieces. Though he knew he was a positive man, even he knew it was impossible for them to meet again.

 

 

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

“We’re here.” The manager shook Yunhyeong to wake up. Yunhyeong was disoriented when he realized how much time had passed. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen back to sleep after crying in the flight. He rubbed his faced with his hands before shaking away the sleep in his system. He looked out the window and saw the airport waiting for them. After sighing, he stood up only to see the members looking worriedly at him. He gave them a smile, showing them that he’s fine. But they all know he’s not, they were determined to help him through this even if he won’t budge. They’re brothers after all, and they’ll make sure that he gets all the help he needs.

 

\---

 

 

“Aaaaaannnnnnnnndddd CUT!!” The director finally shouted in his mouthpiece and ending the recording. The staff started packing up but the boys stayed in place, looking at beautiful night sky. The northern lights was definitely a memory that would forever be etched in their minds. And even though it brought so much memories for Yunhyeong, he was the first one to cry when they saw it. Patting his back, the members surrounded him and gave him a group hug. It was definitely the best feeling when you tell people what’s in your mind. It lessens the burden and that’s exactly what happened hours before the night recording started. They all locked themselves in Yunhyeong’s room to interrogate the fella. He was unsure how to tell them, he wasn’t really good with explanations but they managed to squeeze out the details from him. Learning about the girl he has loved for a long time, they were amazed that he still held feelings for her despite the years that they’ve lost together. They were even amazed that he could still remember how she looked and how she smiled. Maybe it really was love at first sight… what more, she was his first love.

“I hope you still meet her hyung.” They all told him. They knew that hearing him out was the best thing they could do to help. And being able to bear his heart to them, he felt the heavy burden in his system go away.

 

 

“Hyung, let’s go in now.” Junhoe called but he just nodded at the younger, still staring at the night sky.

“Go on ahead… I’ll catch up. I… I just want to see this some more.” Yunhyeong said before sighing.

“If you say so. We’ll let you stay 10 more minutes alone.” The others said, smiling at him.

“Thanks…” Yunhyeong answered, but he never did bother to look at him. His attention was still there in the sky.

 

Yunhyeong admired the streams of emerald that swayed under the vibrant shades of purple. The beautiful lights dancing in the dark night sky, swaying and flowing as the shades of color changed. It was breath taking and magical at the same time, he was sure that she’d be thrilled to see this. He was certain that she’d have the same feeling he had. Seeing such magnifence, he knows he wouldn’t be as impressed to see fireworks anymore. But if only he could make one wish, it was to see her… even for the last time.

As a tear escaped his eye, he felt someone move near him. He silently wiped the tear away and without even looking he immediately assumed that it was one of the members.

“I’ll be heading back in a minute.”

 

No answer came back. He wondered if his members were playing tricks with him so he looked back and his breath got caught in his lungs. The shock was evident in his face as he saw the beauty he’s longed for right there in front of him. His brows furrowed, was this another one of his flashbacks? Or was he now experiencing a hallucination?

 

“It’s magical isn’t it?”

 

Yunhyeong's heart started hammering in his chest the moment he heard her voice. He let out he breath he was holding and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he stared at the beautiful woman that stood there. Her smile was still the same, genuinely captivating. Still spreading a warmth inside him that he could never describe. The gaze she held to the lovely sky now moved to lock with his gaze.

 

Letting go of everything, Yunhyeong's body moved on it's own whilst wrapping his arms around her. The moment they held contact Yunhyeong knew it wasn't a dream nor was it a hallucination. The warmth was just the same as as before and at that moment... He knew...

 

He will never let her go again.


End file.
